The Talk
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May, Misty and Dawn have a girls day out in a restaurant and confess some stuff. All the while not knowing that three certain people are overhearing there conversation. What will happen? Contest, Poke and Ikarishipping! Dedicated to my best friend Elegant. Hope you all like it!


**Anica:Hey people if you have seen me profile then you notice the ideas I have but don't think of doing in a while well one of those ideas was a one-shot and i decided to do it.**

**Me:Also I got a lot of help from my best friend Elegante. You should all see her stories they are Awesome. I'm dedicating this One-Shot to her, Hope you all like it! You're the best Elegante!**

**May:This is Contestshipping.**

**Misty:Also Pokeshipping.**

**Dawn:And Ikarishipping.**

**Me:Hope you all like it. Disclaimer please!**

**May, Misty and Dawn:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**May 16 years old - Drew 16 years old [They are both staying in a hotel room with two beds.]**

**Misty 17 years old - Ash 17 years old [Staying in a room with two beds in the Pokemon Center.]**

**Dawn 15 years old - Paul 15 years old [Also, staying in the Pokemon Center.]**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

_**The Talk [A/N: I don't know the cities so I invented the city.]**_

May, Misty and Dawn were chatting in a restaurant, catching up with there experience traveling. They all had been traveling and coincidentally found each other in the same city, They were in the Hoenn Region in Flame City. They were seated in a square table Dawn on the left side, Misty was on the other side facing Dawn and May on the third side facing them.

Misty was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Her orange hair was on her usual side pony tail. On Misty's lap was her Azuril sipping on a soda. Dawn wore a pink tank top, a white miniskirt and some pink heals. Her blue hair was being hold by her white hat. May was wearing a red tank top, black tight jeans and some red flip flops. A rose bandanna was holding her hair that was in the puppy ear style. Next to May was her Munchlax trying to get a DS that was on there table, next to the DS was a small purse.

"So... Misty what have you been doing on your travels with Ash?" Dawn ask taking a sip from her soda.

Misty blushed, "Well... we have found a lot of pokemons and help solve some peoples problems," It was true Misty had been traveling again with Ash Ketchum after he went to the Unova Region.

Misty and Ash meet when Ash went in his first adventure, and Misty got a crush on him since. After all the adventures they went through together and his kind, caring and dense personality it made her fall for him.

"So... you mean to say that nothing has happened yet?" Dawn ask incredulous since she had already notice her friends crush on the dense boy and when she travel with Ash he always talked about her.

"What do you mean that 'noting has happened yet'?" Misty ask with narrowed eyes yet Dawn was on faced.

"I mean that you guys still haven't told each other about your feelings yet," Dawn said waving her arms in the air to make a point. "I mean come on! It's been 7 years of both of you liking each other and you two are still to stubborn to admit it," She explain and sigh.

"WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ASH!" Misty screamed at Dawn blushing and Azuril got startled from the scream and screamed 'Azu Azuril Ril' 'Ahhhhh'. "Sorry for scaring you Azuril" Misty apologized to her pokemon.

"They do say that the first step is denial," May finally inserted her self in the conversation. She had been quietly eating a bowl of ramen and listening to the conversation.

"Should you really be the one talking May?" Misty ask crossing her arms over her chest. As she looked at her friend in disbelief for making that comment.

"What do you mean?" May ask tilting her head to the side as a confuse look came to her face. She really didn't know what that comment had to do with her.

"I'm talking about you denying that you like maybe even love Drew," Misty explain trying to get the topic of her and Ash off, May just stared at Misty gaping as the realization of what she meant came to her.

"I DO NOT LOVE DREW!" May scream at top of her lungs, making the people in the restaurant look at the girls. While Misty, Dawn, Azuril, and Munchlax covered there ears. Misty and Dawn blushed in embarrassment while they along with Azuril and Munchlax uncovered there ears and May was looking around the restaurant and also blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehehe... Sorry. There is nothing to see here people so turn back to your meals," May said poking her pointer fingers together in nervousness. The people send one last gaze at the girls table and turned back to what they were doing before.

Misty wasn't the only one traveling with a partner. Dawn was traveling with Paul Shinji, they had meet through Ash, with Paul being his rival while Ash, Dawn and Brock traveled through the Sinnoh Region. Dawn at first though of him like a cold-hearted, anti-social jerk, but then wondered why he was like that and started trying to bring a good side of him. What she didn't expect was falling for him through the process and now she has a crush on him.

May also travels with a partner, her number one rival and best friend, Drew Hayden. They had meet when May was practicing her appeal for her first contest. A frisbee she was using went flying and Drew who had been on the cliff the frisbee headed to, capture it with his eyes close, May apologized and once he got to where she was he started insulting her appeal, and they started bickering. After some years they turned from only rivals to best friends. Over the time they had known each other May started having feelings for him and hoping that someday he would say that the roses wore for her for once.

"That was really embarrassing!" May exclaim while putting her hands on her face to hide how red it was.

"Well... If you haven't screamed it wouldn't have happened," Misty said in a scolding manner. Yet her face was still a little pink from the embarrassment.

"Well if you hadn't said that I wouldn't have screamed!" May explained with an annoyed face.

"Guys lets not fight about it" Dawn said trying to calm them down. But as Misty she also had pink adorning her face.

"Well it's not my fault!" May protested. She was hiding her embarrassment with her anger.

"It's not my fault ether, it was you who started it, Dawn" Misty said in her defense. As she said Dawn's name, her along with May turn there attention to Dawn.

"Well I was curios to see if you two had gotten together," Dawn said also defending her self. It was bad enough they wore mad she didn't want them to get angrier.

"I agree with Dawn, I was also curios," May admitted. Poking her pointer fingers together.

"Well Dawn how are you and Paul going?" Misty ask Dawn. It was now Dawn's turn to blush and narrow her eyes.

"We've been good training for contest and battles and catching new pokemons," Dawn replied still with narrowed eyes.

"And...?" Misty ask wanting to know more while getting revenge.

Dawn sigh, "And nothing more that is it, we only train and go to contests and battle and also catch pokemons. At least he lets me go to the mall," Dawn said disappointed yet happy. Disappointed because that is all they do and happy because she gets to spent time with him. May and Misty felt sad for Dawn. Dawn sigh, "Well how has it been going for you May?" Dawn ask changing the subject and turning her attention to her friend who blush.

"Okay so we practice for contest, argue, talk and argue again," May explain and then continued, "Yet sometime he gets to annoying to travel with," May said, her friends looked at her.

"Why?" Dawn ask for both of them. They were curious to now what was the big problem that May had with Drew.

May sigh, "Because he teases me way to much that I can't stand it. Oh, also, The fan girls keep giving me the evil eye, and chase Drew who drags me with him, It's so annoying!" May explained a little angry.

Misty and Dawn gave each other a knowing glance, "Is it really his teasing or your jealousy, that makes you not want to travel with him?" Misty and Dawn ask at the same time, smiling knowingly.

May just stared at the two not understanding, "What jealousy?" May ask wanting to know what they meant. The other two groaned at her denseness.

"May we are talking about you being jealous of Drew's fan girls," Dawn explained.

May looked at her with confusion, "Why on earth would I be jealous of Drew's fan girl?" May question her friends narrowing her sapphire eyes.

"It's because you love Drew," Misty explained this time trying to make her understand. "I do not love him!" May exclaim yet she didn't convince her self since she knew she was lying. Munchlax looked at his trainer in disbelief not believing her. Misty and Dawn looked at each other and sigh.

"Look," Misty said catching both Dawn and May's attention and continued, "Let's make a promise, okay?" Misty ask.

"Um... well it depends on the promise," May said not wanting to break a promise if she said yes and didn't do what was promise.

"I agree, I am not going to make a promise without knowing what it is," Dawn said agreeing with May.

"Well... since we are friends, we should not lie to each other and tell the truth. So how about we say what we truly feel about the guys?" Misty explained putting her stubbornness aside for a moment and looking at her friends shocked faces. "I'm willing to tell the truth if you guys are," Misty said being the mature one of the group and continued, "Besides it's going to be our secret what we say here we cannot tell anyone else, Okay?" Misty ask again to see if the wore willing to do it. May and Dawn glaze at each other and though about it.

May sigh, "Well I promise and I think your right Misty but do you guys promise to not tell anyone?" May ask to make sure. Misty and Dawn both nodded and said, "We promise, May" and May smiled.

May and Misty looked at Dawn for her answer, "I guess, I promise too" Dawn replied giving in to her friends. Azuril and Munchlax put there attention to the girl to listen to the conversation.

* * *

On a clearing in the forest stood three figures. One was of a guy and one of the others was a pokemon. The guy had green hair and emerald eyes, he wore a black shirt, a purple jacket, some blue-greenish pants and a pair of black shoes. The pokemon has shinny with fur coat. He also black face, black tail, black paws, and some red eyes. It was easy to tell by one look that the two of them had been practicing for awhile.

Not to far away from them there was a pokemon sitting and watching them practice. The pokemon was green and instead of hands it had to roses for hands, one was red and the other was blue. On top of his head there was three spikes, this pokemon was known as a Roselia.

"Alright Absol finish of with Water Pulse," The green hair guy, also known as Drew Hayden commanded. The pokemon known as Absol did as told and started to create a huge sphere of water and as soon as it was big enough released it.

As soon as he released the attack it made contact with a Shadow Ball attack that had been released not to long ago, creating lots of sparkles to fly everywhere making an amazing site to see. Drew smirked with pride as he watch the sparkles fly. They had been practicing to get that combination done and finally they had finish.

"Good we will continue later to make it perfect for the performance in our next contest," Drew explained to his pokemon, who nodded his head in agreement. "Absol return," Drew said as he pointed a red and white sphere known as a pokeball in the direction of his pokemon, then a red light covert Absol as he was returned.

Drew put the pokeball in his pocket, while Roselia got up and walked toward him. As soon as Roselia reached Drew they started walking out of the forest and to the city. He decided it was time to look for a place to eat so he went to the center of the city with Roselia next to him. As they got there they saw lots of people walking, sitting, playing or talking among them self, friends or families.

Drew scanned the place with his emerald eyes on till they stopped at a restaurant not to far away from where he was standing. He walked to the restaurant avoiding the people, pokemons and fan girls. Roselia walking besides him doing the same as he keep Drew's pace.

They both reached the restaurant and entered, once they got inside they looked for a table and sat down in it. This restaurant offered both people and pokemon food so Drew order a meal for him and some food for Roselia. As they waited for there food to come Drew started thinking about ways to do more appeals and Roselia staid quiet as to not disturb him and looked aroun the restaurant bored.

Drew has been traveling with May through the Hoenn Region and they had stopped at Flame City to take a rest and enter a contest, May had decided to go out with some friends and he decided that he would do some training for his next contest and that is how he came to appear in the forest. He and May had meet 6 years ago on Slateport beach where May was practicing to her first contest.

That day he was staying at The Slateport Resort and decided to get out of his room to practice for contests. He headed for the beach only to find a girl with brunette hair practicing and her friends watching her, he watch appeal and when a frisbee she was using flew to him he caught it. He walk to where she was standing and started insulting her appeal and her pokemons. Throughout the time they had known each other the became more than rivals. They became friendly rivals. They became best friends.

* * *

At the park the sun was shining brightly through the sky making it a good day to relax and enjoy your self. There was lots of people and pokemon walking, practicing or playing with each other. Among the people walking there was a trainer with a pokemon in his shoulders.

The guy had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, some black shoes and a red cap was on his head he was known as Ash Ketchum. The pokemon on his shoulder was a cute yellow electric rat pokemon known as a Pikachu. They had been training and had decided to stop to go get something to eat.

They walked along the park and entered the city, as soon as they entered they saw people and pokemons walking, talking or playing. They looked up and down the city on till they finally spotted a restaurant.

They both ran toward the restaurant and entered, as they both enter the restaurant they both saw Drew sitting in a table and went towards him, "Hey Drew," Ash said as he approach Drew's table. Drew who had been thinking looked up to see Ash and his Pikachu heading towards his way, "What are you doing here?" Ash ask as he sat down on a chair.

"I could ask you the same thing," Drew said and continued, "Me and May decided to stop here to relax and enter a contests that is coming soon. May went of with a few friends this morning and I decided to train for new appeals and headed here to eat something " Drew explained to Ash who nodded his head understanding. "So what are you doing here Ash?".

"Well Me and Misty decided to stop so I could win my gym badge," Ash said excitedly, "But... the gym is closed today," After that comment Ash's face fell and all the excitement was long gone, "So since it was closed me and Pikachu decided to train while Misty went out with her friends," Ash explain going back to his normal self.

"Oh," Drew said just as a waiter came over to them and handed Drew his order. Ash choose to order his food too as his stomach grumbled, the waiter turn to Ash and took his order, Ash chose almost all the things in the menu, which left the waiter with wide eyes in shock, as for Pikachu Ash choose some pokemon food. The waiter walked away to bring the order.

"Your appetite is as huge as May's," Drew said shaking his head side ways. Ash looked at Drew who was putting the pokemon food bowl close to Roselia so she could eat. Roselia took the food and started eating.

"Well I'm hungry and I need some food," Ash replied.

"So Ash how are things with you and Misty?" Drew ask changing the subject.

Ash and Misty had been traveling together for a while now. They started traveling again after Ash came back from Unova and went to the gym to ask Misty to travel with him. They had meet each other 7 years ago when Ash went to his first adventure with his first pokemon Pikachu.

When Pikachu refuse to listen to Ash's orders, Ash tried to catch a Spearow by throwing a rock at him. Which got the Spearow mad and started to chase Ash and Pikachu. A bunch of Spearows came to help the other one and chased Ash and Pikachu while pecking them or using other attacks on them.

All that led up to Ash sacrificing himself for Pikachu's sake, Pikachu ran in front of Ash and released a power full Thunderbolt attack at the group of Spearows. The attack was so power full it flew Ash and Pikachu to a river, while flowing in the river they got caught by a trainer who was fishing, the trainer was none other than Misty.

Since she had a bike and Pikachu was badly hurt Ash took it in order to bring Pikachu to a Pokemon Center. Once he got there Nurse Joy took Pikachu to help him that was when Misty appeared with a burn bike screaming that he had ruined her bike, Ash apologized but when Misty saw how concerned and sad he was she calmed down and ask how Pikachu was doing, they keep talking and Pikachu came out later, Nurse Joy said that he was better and they could all go. After they left Misty and Brock started traveling with Ash and Pikachu on there adventure. Through the time they have known each other they became best friends.

"We've been good only that she still hits me with her mallet of torture," Ash said remembering the 'mallet of torture' as Ash likes to call it because of his encounters with it. Drew just nodded knowing that the orange head was quite feisty when angered.

* * *

In the forest, there stood two pokemons and a trainer, from the look of it, it was easy to tell that there was a battle going on. The guy had a purple hair and black eyes. He wore a gray shirt under a dark blue jacket with black shoulders gray pants and a pair of blue and black shoes. The pokemon on his side was a big electric pokemon it has yellow fur with black lines covering his belly, paws and face. He has two tails that are black and some intimidating red eyes. This pokemon is know as an Electivire. The pokemon they were battling was a big normal type pokemon who was a bear. It has brown fur around his body, huge claws and a yellow fur in the shape of a ring in his belly. They pokemon was unmistakably an Ursaring.

"Electivire ThunderPunch," The purple hair trainer, Know as Paul commanded, and Electivire hand started to glow yellow and he started to lunge himself to the Ursaring, once he was in a close range, he released the power and it did a huge damage in the Ursaring. **[A/N:I don't really know if it affects the Ursaring in the show, so I'm making it up.]**

The Ursaring used Fury Swipes, "Dodge," Paul said. As Ursaring started to try to scratch Electivire, Electivire dodged them all. "Thunder," Paul commanded simply, Electivire threw a power full Thunder at Ursaring knocking him unconscious. Once unconscious Paul proceeded to on hock and throw a pokeball at the pokemon. A red light came and sucked the pokemon in. The pokeball rocked back and forth three times on till it stopped, showing that the pokemon had been caught.

Paul walked toward it and picked it up. He scanned it with his poke-dex to see how strong it was.

**Ursaring: Is very territorial, and will often mark trees that have tasty berries or fruits.**

**He is a Hibernator Pokemon, It is also the evolution of Teddiursa.**

**Type:Normal Height:5' 11"**

**Weight:277.3 lbs. Region:Johto**

**Strength:600**

"Hump," Paul huffed, but he keep the pokemon anyway since it was strong enough. He pointed another pokeball to his pokemon, "Retorn," He said and his Electivire was retorn to his pokeball.

He walked through the forest and pokemon were eating, playing and sleeping. When he got out of the forest he entered the city, he walked through the city ignoring everyone. As soon as he found a restaurant he decided to eat then start training after. He walked towards it and enter, as he enter he looked around and spotted Ash and Drew talking together, since Ash was the one facing the door, he saw Paul and waved his hand eagerly so Paul would notice him and sit down with them.

Drew who was not facing the door saw Ash wave his hand and looked over his shoulder to see Paul walking over to them. Drew smirked at Paul since it was rear to find Paul in a restaurant. (It's not that he doesn't go there is just that they never saw him in a restaurant.) Paul reach there table and sat down, when a waiter saw that Paul had just entered he went towards him and ask for his order. Paul ordered his food and when the waiter left they started talking again.

"So Paul... What are you doing here?" Ash ask curiously wanting to know what he was doing.

"What do you think?" Paul ask back as the waiter returned with both Ash and Paul's order, he set them down and walk towards another table to take the person order.

"So how have you and Dawn been doing?" Ash ask again wanting to see if he could get Paul to talk. Drew looked at Paul also waiting for his answer.

"We've been fine, but she is annoying with her endless talks about clothes and stuff," Paul responded with a bored face.

He and Dawn have been traveling together throughout the Hoenn for a while and stopped in Flame city so she could enter. They had both meet through Ash. Paul turned to be Ash's rival while Ash, Dawn and Brock traveled throughout the Sinnoh Region collecting gym badges and contest ribbons.

Throughout the time that they been traveling together Dawn has been trying to bring a side of him that nobody has seen, and she manage to get him to say 1 complement but that was it nothing else.

They guys continued talking among them self for a while and Roselia and Pikachu choosed to listen to the conversation.

* * *

**[Back with the girls]**

"Who's going first?" Misty ask curious of who of her friends was going to spill the beans. She looked up only to find May and Dawn staring at her as if she had grown a second head. "What?" Misty ask not knowing why they were were looking at her like that. May chose to speak,

"What do you mean 'who's going first?'. You were the one with the idea in the first place so you should be the first to tell," May explained and Dawn nodded agreeing with Misty going first.

"What? No way am I going first one of you should go first," Misty countered.

May crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I'm not going to go first!" She exclaim stubbornly as Munchlax walked up to her and sat on her lap forgetting the DS. Then she huff, making her check puff out in denial.

"I'm not going either, you should Misty," Dawn said not wanting to start ether. They argued for a while about who was going to talk first, being unaware of the three pairs of eyes looking at them.

The guys had stopped talking as they heard the three familiar voices arguing among them self. The voices was coming from the table behind them, the tables were separated with the back of the seats which were big enough to hide all the people in the table. Since Drew and Ash's table was the last on in the row there was a side that had no back and that is how Ash had spotted Paul coming in the restaurant. Ash was about to call them over to there table when all the guys heard something unexpected.

"Misty, just tell us if you really like Ash or not! Also you have to tell the truth, no lying we all promised," Dawn said irritated that this talk hasn't even started yet. Misty sigh and gave in.

"Fine I'll go first! But after me, May, you have to tell us what you really feel for Drew and then Dawn will tell us what she feels for Paul," Misty explain and May and Dawn groaned in annoyance. The guys heard that and keep quiet to here what they say and keep there presence on known to them.

"Why did we even agree to this?" May groan while she bang her head on the table being careful not to hurt Munchlax. Dawn nodded agreeing with May.

"Ugh! Misty just tell us so we can finish this conversation already," Dawn said wanting nothing more than to finish this conversation.

"Hey, how about we also say why we like them?" Misty ask trying to avoid the question she new that was coming either way.

"Fine" Dawn and May said giving in to finish the talk. The guys keep listening to see what would happen. "Well okay we could-" Misty said still trying to avoid the talk.

"MISTY, JUST ANSWER AND STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DRAGGED US INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO JUST ANSWER ALREADY!" Dawn screamed at top of her lungs angrily scaring both Azurill and Munchlax. Once again the people in the restaurant looked at there table strangely. Misty and May blush out of embarrassment once again because it was the second time they have attracted the peoples attention back to them.

The guys uncovered there ears, they had covered there them when Dawn screamed. "Not again," May groaned and banged her head to the table so the people wouldn't see her face that was redder than a tomato. Misty just sigh, while Dawn in her blind furry glared at her angrily.

Eventually everybody went back to what the were doing, "I can't believe that happened two times now," May exclaim still embarrass, while Misty nodded in agreement. "Just answer Misty, We are all going to have to answer eventually," May said and sigh wanting to get to the point so Dawn would stop being angry.

Misty sigh, "Dawn if you want to finish why don't you go first?" Misty ask still not wanting to be the first. Dawn calmed down a little but was still angry.

"Fine," she said in annoyance and continued, "You guys are right, all right, I like Paul okay, I like him because he is mysterious and all and everybody expect him to be mean and doesn't have a heart but I think there is much more to him than that. But he bothers me sometimes and he almost never opens up to anyone and that annoys me so much," Dawn said and huffed in annoyance but the anger she had was forgotten and she came back to her normal self. May and Misty smiled at Dawn for keeping her word.

"Well since Dawn took my place and I was the first one then I'm the last one now. May your turn," Misty said happy that she was the last one of them all to talk, May groaned in annoyance.

"Do I have to?" May ask with a pleading voice so they would reconsider. Misty and Dawn nodded there heads furiously. May sigh giving in, "Fine, I give, I actually like Drew a lot" May said and blushed a little, "Because he has help me a lot with my coordinating and he cares for me," she said and then continued, "But he can really get on my nerves and he bugs me a lot with his constant teasing," May said a little angry, while Dawn and Misty nodded knowing that Drew almost always teased May and after he would calmed her down using a rose that he claimed 'for Beautifly'. "Anyway Misty it's your turn to talk!" May exclaim happily that her turn was over. Munchlax looked at May happily because she finally confess what she has been denying for a while.

Misty sigh knowing that in this one she could not get away from answering since it was her idea and May and Dawn had keep there words and it was time for her.

"Fine okay you guys win, I like Ash a lot," Misty said blushing a little, "But he is so dense how has he not notice that I liked him throughout all this years, I mean seriously I've been practically screaming at him that I like him yet he is so oblivious" Misty said exasperatedly at Ash obliviousness.

Drew and Paul had there eyebrows raised not quite expecting what they had heard, they looked at each other and smirk then looked at Ash, who had stand up from his seat making it possible for the girls to see him but they were to cut up talking to notice. "WHAT?" Ash screamed freak out by what he just heard, Drew and Paul pulled Ash down to hide him behind the back of the seat so the girls wouldn't spot him, they both clapped there hands in Ash's mouth so he could not make a sound as he struggled to get up.

The girls and pokemon looked around for the source of the voice only to find the entire restaurant looking at them again. They all sweat-drop while the people continued looking at them, "Stop looking at us like that! This time it was not us, it sounded as a males voice, do we look like guys to you people?" Dawn question getting annoyed by the way the people were staring crazily at them. The people turned back to what they were doing before, some embarrass because they had not considered the sound of the voice.

Ash continued to struggle against Drew and Paul's strong grip. "Guys I think we should leave, its late and the girls maybe able to find us if we stay here any longer," Drew whisper so only they could hear as he released Ash with Paul doing the same, Paul and Ash nodded in agreement not wanting to get cut. They paid for there foods and left being careful to not be seen by the girls with Pikachu and Roselia following them.

"Guys we should go, Its late but remember not to tell anything that we said today to anyone, okay?" Misty ask remembering them of the promise, Dawn and May nodded in agreement and understanding. They got up, paid for there meals, returned there pokemons to there pokeballs and left.

* * *

Since the guys were the first to leave the restaurant they had already gotten to there destination, meaning Paul and Ash had gotten to there rooms in the Pokemon Center while Drew had gotten to the room in the Hotel.

The girls had gotten out side the restaurant and they all walked together to the park were Misty and Dawn would say goodbye to May. The park was nice, it had benches for people to sit, there was a playground for kids to play in, there were also lots of trees making it look beautiful and to finish the look there were lots of flowerbeds in different directions to finish up the look. When the girls got there they saw lots of people leaving with there pokemons and kids it was because it was late and that was proven by the sky, that had a red-orange kind of color that was provided by the sun that was slowly hiding behind the mountains to give way to the moon to come.

"May, good luck on your contest!" Misty said encouragingly to her friend who was on her way to the Hotel.

"Hey! Don't forget that I'm in that contest also!" Dawn said offended that she has been forgotten. Misty and May giggled at Dawn's reaction which got a pout out of Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn, but you should know that I'm routing for both of you," Misty said and rolled her eyes. May and Dawn smiled at her contently then looked at each other determinedly.

"Good luck! But there is no way that I'm losing that contest," May said determined to win more than ever now, and put her hand out for Dawn to take. Dawn took May's hand and shocked it, also with a determination.

"Me neither! So lets try our best and give it our all!" Dawn said excitedly for the contest while May and Misty smiled happily.

"Right, well I think I'm going to go now guys, it's getting really late," May said while pointing to the sky that was turning dark, "So, I'll see you guys sometime, good luck," She winked at her to friends which got the message that she meant good luck with the guys. Misty and Dawn blushed and smiled at May.

"Bye May, we'll see you soon, and good luck to you also," Misty said and it was now May's turn to blush.

"Bye May, we'll see each other on the contest, good luck!" Dawn said as May started walking in the direction of the Hotel while She and Misty walked together to the Pokemon Center. Once they were in they said there good byes and entered there rooms.

* * *

**[With Misty inside her room]**

Misty closed the door behind her. Her room was simple It had a bathroom, two beds and a desk. The walls were a white color and the bed sheets were light blue. Misty turned around only to find an already sleeping Ash, next to him was Pikachu curled up into a ball. She sigh and choose to get ready for bed also.

She walked to the bathroom took a shower and changed to her pajamas that were as blue as the ocean and had Horseas swimming everywhere then she washed her teeth after she finish she exited the bathroom and put the clothes she used in her bag. She walked to her bed and decided that she also needed some sleep. She turn off the lights and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**[With Dawn on her room]**

Dawn closed the door behind her. Her room was just like Misty's room only that her bed covers was pink while the one in Paul's bed was black. When she turned around she found Paul on his bed with the laptop on he's lap.

"Hey Paul," Dawn greeted happily as she went to her bag and choose a pink pajama to go to bed. The pajama had cute Bunearys playing with balls on it, she walked to the bathroom yet the only thing he said was,

"Hi," and went back to his computer, Dawn rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom. She decided to take a shower so she did. She put her pajamas on and washed her teeth, after she finish and left the bathroom she headed to her bag and put her clothes in it. When she finish she saw that Paul was still on his computer.

"What are you doing Paul?" Dawn questioned in curiosity. He looked up from the laptop for a moment as he saw that she had finished with the bathroom.

"Using the computer Troublesome," He said as he went back to typing while Dawn turn red in anger by the nickname he always used on her. She calmed down since she was tired and didn't want to start a fight.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Dawn said as she laid in her bed and tried to sleep, Paul just shrugged not really caring and continued typing, soon Dawn was out like a light, fast asleep but what she didn't know was that Paul was talking to some one.

**Paul:So Dawn is here, what is it that you wanted? **Paul ask the other person throughout typing and got a replied a minute after he ask.

**?:Since we know they like us how about we used that for our benefit?** The person replied and soon Paul was smirking as he typed his replied.

**Paul:S****ure, I'm pretty sure that they will be surprised.** He typed, **What are you going to do to tell Ash? I'm pretty sure he's sleeping and sucking he's thumb****. **He send the messaged and waited...

* * *

In another place was a guy sitting on he's bed that had green covers. He was in a room with gold walls, marbled floors, a huge window that showing an amazing view of the city he was staying at. The room was huge there was a kitchen, bathroom, two beds a plasma TV. and a advanced computer. The second bed had red covers and the room you could tell it was expensive just by looking at it.

**Drew:We can't do anything about Ash but that doesn't mean we can't.**Drew responded to Paul as the door to the Hotel room started to open to reveal a shaking May, she was shaking because of the cold night air.

"Hey Drew," May said as she headed to her bag and took out a red pajama with Torchics on it, she headed to the bathroom wanting noting more than to take a hot shower. She entered the bathroom took a shower, changed to her pajamas, brushed her teeth. While May was on the bathroom Drew continued talking to Paul.

**Drew:May just came.** Was all Drew said to Paul.

**Paul:Fine, Tomorrow.** Came Paul's reply as Drew turned of the computer just in time to see May come out of the bathroom looking tired.

"So Drew are you ready for the contest?" May ask while rubbing her eyes tiredly. Drew just smirked at her.

"Of course I'm ready, I always am, on like someone," Drew said as he flicked his hair, while May puffed out her checks cutely in anger.

"Hey! I'm always ready for any contest," May said in defense and Drew raised an eyebrow.

"May, you may be ready but what you are ready for is to lose at every contest," Drew said as she huffed, but she decided that she was going to bed because she was really tired.

May headed for her bag and put her clothes there, then she walked to her bed and laid down on it. Drew rolled his eyes knowing that she was ignoring him, after a while Drew decided to go to sleep as well, May was still awake and as he turned off the lights she said, "Night Drew".

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

**[The next morning with Misty and Ash]**

The sun shone brightly on the face of Ash, who rolled over trying to avoid the light thus ending in him falling face-flat on the floor. Pikachu that was sleeping next to him woke up after he heard a noise, he looked to the side of the bed only to find his trainer on the floor.

Ash groaned and started to get up from the floor, he looked at the bed that was besides his and found it empty. Misty must have gone out to eat, He wondered if Misty saying she liked him had really happened but shook his head as he thought that it was probably just a dream and it never happened.

He went to the bathroom and got ready for the day, he brushed his teeth and his hair, change to his normal clothes and got out of the bathroom to see Pikachu waiting for him. He decided to go and eat breakfast at the Pokemon Center cafeteria, then go out to train or take a walk and relax.

He walked to the door and went out, he walk down the stairs and headed to the cafeteria. He sat down on a table ordered his food and his pokemon food and after they finish eating they headed of the Pokemon Center's door.

* * *

**[Same time as Ash] [With Dawn and Paul]**

The sun shone throughout a window illuminating a room to show Paul sitting on his bed waiting. "Hurry up," He grunted towards a lock door. You could clearly her the water running behind the locked door, meaning that some one was taking a shower.

"I told you to wait a minute!" a voice exclaimed throughout the sound of the running water.

"Dawn, You said that two hours ago," Paul said trying to get her out, apparently it work since the sound of the water stopped. After a few more minutes the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Dawn wearing a light pink tank top, white with light pink dots pattern mini skirt and light pink high heels. Her blue hair reach a little after her shoulder and her bangs was held back with a pink headband.

"You should now that a girl needs to be beautiful, so I do not rush just because some one is impatient," Dawn said the last part a little angrily as she walked to her bag and put her pajamas in it, then she went to the door to head out of the room. As she close the door behind her Paul entered the bathroom.

* * *

**[With Dawn]**

Dawn started walking throughout the hall way as she headed to the Pokemon Center's Cafeteria to eat some breakfast. As she entered the cafeteria she found Ash and Pikachu eating and decided to eat with them, she took some food and headed towards the table where they were eating.

"Hey Ash, long time no see," Dawn said with a smile as she stood in front of the table, Ash lifted his head and saw Dawn, he smile and told her to site down. Dawn sat down on a seat and put her food in the table and started eating.

"Hey Dawn, how have you been?" Ash questioned happily to her because they hadn't talk to each other for awhile.

"I've been fine, I'm traveling with Paul now, what about you?" Dawn questioned as she aet happily.

"You're traveling with Paul?" Ash question wondering if he heard right, the response he got was a nod by Dawn confirming that he had heard right. "Oh, well I've been fine and I've been traveling with Misty trying to get my gym badges," Ash explained excitedly and Dawn smiled.

"So what are you going to do after breakfast?" Dawn ask in wonderment.

"Oh! Well Pikachu and I were going to train for awhile, then walk a little bit to relax then go to eat something," Ash said pumped up and Dawn nodded in understanding. "What about you what are you going to do after breakfast?" He questioned and Dawn smiled happily.

"Well I'm going to the mall there is a sale today and I want to find the perfect out fit for my next contest," Dawn said and sigh contently while Ash sweat-dropped.

"Dawn, you do know that in the Hoenn Region you don't need to dress up right?" Ash ask and got a huff in disagreement.

"Yes Ash, I know that you don't need to dress up for this contests but I like to do it so I'm going to dress up," Dawn said the last part happily and Ash smiled nervously because he knew that you should never mess with Dawn when it comes to clothes, he had learned that the hard way.

They continued to talk and catch up with each other until they finished eating and said there good byes. Ash headed out to train with his pokemons while Dawn headed for the mall.

* * *

**[With May and Drew in the morning]**

In a room inside a hotel there was a brunette hair girl sitting in a red covered bed waiting for her turn to use the bathroom.

"Are you finish yet?" May scream so the person inside the bathroom would hear her over the sound of running water, after a few minutes the water stop and the door to the bathroom open to reveal a shirtless Drew with his blue-greenish pant. May stared at him for a minute as he walk to his bag and looked for a shirt.

Drew notice this and smirk, "You like it?" He questioned teasingly and May stopped staring and looked away with a blush dusting her cheeks, and with a hand full of the clothes she needed she headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, right! As if I would ever like that!" May's voice traveled throughout the door and towards Drew, who smirk knowingly because May didn't know that he had heard her confess yesterday in the restaurant.

"Sure May... Keep telling your self that," Drew said as he put his black shirt on and his purple jacket on top of it, May stumped her foot in the floor angrily and Drew heard it loud and clear and chuckled to himself.

May decided to just ignore Drew and started taking a bath. After that she brushed her teeth and when she finish she started to get dress, she put on a red v-cut neck shirt with some black tight jeans and a pair of red and black shoes, the out fit made her showed her curves. Her hair flowed down until it reach her mid-back and had a black bandanna with a red rose design n her head making her bangs show. She stepped out of the bathroom went to her bag and put her pajamas in.

Drew had turned around when he heard the door to the bathroom open and saw May heading to her bag, he notice her new out fit and noticed the red rose design bandanna but didn't say anything about it. "So I'm going to go eat breakfast, later Drew," May said as she headed to the door that lead out of the room.

"Bye May," Drew said as he went to pick up his pokeballs and put them in his pocket.

* * *

**[With May]**

May closed the door and headed throughout the hallways and once she entered the reception floor she walk towards the doors and exited the hotel.

May walked around town seeing lots of people having fun with there friends, families and pokemons, just seeing the people and pokemon having fun made May happy. With a happy smile May spotted the same restaurant that she, along with Misty and Dawn had eaten the day before and decided to eat there again.

With that idea, she headed strait for the restaurant and entered. When she got inside she sat on a chair in a table and ordered some breakfast. May felt a little lonely so she released her Beautifly for some company.

"Hey Beautifly!" May exclaimed happily as a waiter came with her food, she started eating and the waiter left to attend to other customers. Since she had ordered some pokemon food also she gave it to Beautifly, who stopped flying and landed on the table and then started eating.

"Hey Beautifly, are you ready for some training?" May question as soon as she finished her breakfast, which was like two minutes after she got it. 'Beuati, Fly, Beau' Beautifly said in agreement. Once they both finish eating they headed out and May not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" They both exclaim as they fell to the floor because of the impact with each other. May looked in front of her only to find Misty sitting in the floor. "Misty!" May exclaimed surprised, Misty looked in front of her as well and became shock also when she saw May in the ground and Beautifly, who was flying above her head.

"May? I'm sorry, are you alright?" Misty ask wanting to make sure her friend wasn't hurt as she stood up and helped May up as well.

Misty was wearing a light Blue V-neck shirt, dark blue jeans and black and blue shoes. Her hear was put in its regular side pony tail stile.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, Misty," May said as she and Misty dusted them self of. Beautifly landed on top of May's head. 'Beau, Beauti, fly' Beautifly exclaim from her position. May giggled, "I'm fine Beautifly don't worry," She assured her pokemon.

"So... what are you doing May?" Misty ask as she started walking towards the park and May followed. Once there, the sat down on a bench (There in the same park Ash was).

"Well I was going to train for the upcoming Pokemon Contest but then I bumped in to you," May explain, "What about you Misty, what are you doing?" May ask Misty.

"I've been thinking about our talk in the restaurant yesterday, there's this voice in my head saying 'You should tell Ash how you feel about him'. I woke up early and decided to take a walk to clear my mind and you know the rest," Misty exclaimed as May looked at her curiously.

"Why don't You just tell Ash?" May ask not really getting why she didn't just tell him.

"What?" Misty exclaim incredulous, "Are you crazy what if he doesn't feel the same it would ruin our friendship," Misty said while calming down and May just sigh.

"Misty you've known each other for seven years and liked him since then, if you don't tell him you're going to regret it soon. Ash knows lots of girls and there is one bound to fall for him soon and since Ash is so dense, he will accept her feelings not knowing that he likes you. Do you want that to happen?" May explained trying to convince Misty.

"Should you really be talking May? Why don't you tell Drew your feelings, huh?" Misty question an May keep quite, "Well that's how I feel May," Misty explained knowing that May didn't say anything because she didn't want to tell Drew her feelings for him.

"I guess I understand what you mean," May said and Misty smile softly. "Well I guess only you can get an answer on what to do by your self, good luck with that Misty, I need to go to train, talk to you later?" May ask with a smile to her friend.

"Definitely!" Misty said as she stood from the bench and May did the same. The both wave good bye and left the park.

* * *

**[Back at the Hotel room with Drew]**

Drew was sitting on the bed with a laptop, just like the night before.

**Paul:So today?** Paul the person Drew was talking to now and yesterday ask. Drew read the message and smirked knowingly at the question.

**Drew:Yes.**Drew replied simply to his friend, after sending the, message he turned the computer off and stood up from his spot on the bed.

He walked to the door opened it and left but not before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**[In the Pokemon Center with Paul] **

The computer flickered, producing a light that meant that a message was received. Paul, who was sitting in the bed with the computer in his lap, opened the message and read it.

**Drew:Yes.** The message said simply and Paul turned off his computer knowing that Drew probably turn his computer off also.

He stood up and went towards the door, he left but closed the door behind him. He walked through the lobby that was packed with trainer and coordinators. He left through the doors and walked to the center of the city.

* * *

_'Better train my Pokemons' _Paul though as he walked throughout the park looking for the forest that he was training his Pokemon the day before. Once he found it he went towards it expecting to go there train his Pokemon and go back to the Center. But what he didn't expect was that while he was walking someone would bumped in to him, thus knocking the wind out of him because of the strongness of the impact.

Once he regain his breath he looked to the person that was laying on the floor groaning in pain with black, white, blue and pink bags all around her. The person's blue hair was thrown in different directions, she was wearing a light pink tank-top, white with light pink dots pattern mini skirt and light pink high heels.

"Watch were you're going!" Paul snapped angrily at the person.

"Geez... Sorry Paul, but this wouldn't have happened if you were paying attention to your surroundings!" Dawn snapped at him while getting up from the floor and picking her bags, that were full of clothes that she bought on the mall, up from the floor were she was a few moments ago.

Paul just snort in response to what she just said and started going to the forest to train once again. Dawn saw this and since she was still angry at him followed after him. "HEY!" Dawn snap, "Where do you think you're going? We are not done talking yet," Dawn said trying to keep up with him as he continued walking and ignoring her.

Dawn got angry when he didn't response to her, "Paul!" she exclaim still walking next to him. She stop suddenly because he had stopped walking. They were inside the forest and you could see lots of trees surrounding them, Pokemon in the trees just sitting peacefully or in the floor playing. The place where they had stopped at was not big enough to train but perfect for a picnic.

"What?" Paul grunted wanting nothing more then for her to leave so he could train. _'Might as well use this chance to do what Drew wanted' _He though as she looked at him angrily and he stared back with a blank face.

"We are not done talking yet and I ask where were you going?" Dawn ask as she place her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

"Training," Came the simple reply.

"That's it just training? That's all you ever do!" Dawn exclaim dramatically and incredulously. Paul just glared at her in response to the comment. "Why don't we hang out together? It'll be more fun," Dawn suggestively. Paul raised and eyebrow not quiet expecting that.

"No," He rejected and she pouted at him trying to convince him to change his mind.

"Please Paul it'll be fun!" She plead at him, looking at him dead in the eye with her blue eyes. Paul narrowed his eyes at her not letting her get to him and gave the same response as before.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even try!" Dawn exclaim pouting while crossing her arms that still had her bags before her chest. Paul had enough and kiss her, making her arms fall to each side of her in shock making the bags fall in the process. After a few seconds she kissed him back and he pulled away from her and look her in the eyes.

Dawn was so shock that the only thing that she could do was ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

Paul shoved his hands on his pockets and started walking deeper into the forest but not before calling over his shoulder, "Take a hint," and disappearing throughout the trees. Dawn stood in her spot before smiling happily and squealing. She picked up the bags and decided to drop them at the Pokemon Center. She walked in the opposite direction that Paul went and walked towards the Pokemon Center, she could not wait to see what her friend would say of her accomplishment.

* * *

**[With Ash] **

"That was awesome buddy!" Ash exclaimed toward his best friend, Pikachu, who smiled proudly. They had been practicing for a while now in the park and Pikachu just did his most powerful Thunder bolt.

"How about we take a rest?" Ash ask to all of his Pokemons (Charizard, Bayleef, Turtwig, Oshawott and Tepig) who nodded there heads in agreement. (He chose to travel with Pokemon from different regions.) He took out five Pokeballs and pointed them toward his companions except Pikachu and returned them to there pokeballs.

Pikachu ran towards Ash and jumped landing on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. "Lets go to the Pokemon Center and tell Nurse Joy to heal them, what do you say buddy?" Ash ask his best friend, 'Pika, Pikachu' Pikachu exclaim nodding in agreement.

Ash was Practicing in the park, there was a huge space to train, there were benches to sit on and Pokemon walking and playing together. What he didn't know that behind him there was a small but not to small hill behind him and to get to the Pokemon Center he needed to walk in the same way the hill was.

Just as Ash turn to walk towards the hill, a persone who was walking from east to west also walked in the same time Ash turned around. Causing them both to fall and roll down the hill, Once they stopped rolling they both groaned in pain from the fall. Ash opened his eyes since he had closed them during the fall, only to find Misty on top of him.

"Misty!" Ash called both shock and worried at the same time, since he hadn't seen her all day he just notice what she was wearing. She wore a light blue V-neck shirt, dark blue jeans and black and blue shoes.

Misty opened her eyes only to find Ash being crush by her, yet she didn't move from her position and Ash didn't make a move to disturb her thinking that she might hit him with her mallet. They staid like that for a while, Ash not knowing what to do and Misty thinking hard.

Before she and Ash fell down the hill she had been thinking of her little talk with May wondering if she should confess to Ash or not and now here she was on top of Ash wondering if she should tell or not. May's words flash throughout her head.

_'Misty, you've known each other for seven years and liked him since then, if you don't tell him you're going to regret it soon. Ash knows lots of girls and there is one bound to fall for him soon and since Ash is so dense, he will accept her feelings not knowing that he likes you. Do you want that to happen?' _

With does thoughts running through her head Misty made a choice, _'Well... Here it goes' _Misty though as she sigh. "Ash, I need to tell you something," Misty said staring into his brown eye.

"What is it?" Ash as curiously as he stared up at Misty.

With one last sigh she said it, "I love you," and Ash looked shocked.

"You do?" Ash ask incredulously and Misty nodded. "I love you too Misty, I mean you are my best friend," Ash said densely and Misty hit him with her mallet.

"That's not what I meant, Ash," Misty said annoyed that she had to explain it to him. Ash rubbed the spot where she had hit him and he looked quiet scared on til she put her mallet away. "I meant I love-Love you," Misty said it like she was talking to a five-year old boy.

"Oh!" Ash exclaim as he realized what she meant and a little blush dusted his checks. He looked up to find Misty looking at him waiting for an answer. Once he realized that she was still waiting he said, "Well... I love you too, Mist!" Ash exclaimed happily using his nick-name for her.

"Really?" Misty ask making sure that he understood that it wasn't in a friendship way, Once he nodded she smiled and kissed him. Ash not expecting that widen his eyes then close them and kissed her back.

When they broke apart they got up and dusted them self up. Taking Ash's hand smiling Misty headed for the Pokemon Center and out of the Park.

* * *

**[With May]**

Lots of sparkling dust fell from the sky, making a beautiful sight to see. A Beautifly that was flying around went towards its owner, who as soon as she saw her approach hugged her happily. "That was amazing Beautifly," May whispered softly to her pokemon, who chipperd happily knowing that she had made her trainer happy.

May and Beautifly had been working hard on a appeal all day and the butterfly pokemon finally learn how to do it perfectly. The were practicing in the forest were May found a big place to train. There were trees around them in a circle except for the place were there was a small lake and lots of different kind of flowers surrounded the place. The trees were not really big thus making a lot of sun light to illuminate the place. Whenever the wind blew some of the petals from the flowers flew away with it.

You could see a figure lining against a tree not to far from were May was. Drew who had been looking for a place to train heard May calling commands and decided to watch her practice.

"Really May? That's it? with that appeal you won't even get to the second round," May who had been oblivious to Drew's presence whirl around to face him quiet shock.

Once she realized what he had said she puffed out her checks a little angrily for having her hard work made fun of, "What do you want Drew? Came here to tease me," May said annoyed, even though they had known each other for six years, sometimes May still got a little angry whenever he teased her and since she was tired from the training she did'n feel to much up to it.

Chuckling Drew said, " I was just going to practice until I heard your loud voice all the way over the other part of the forest and decided to check what you were doing," Drew explained still teasing.

"Haha, very funny Drew!" May exclaim with a shut-up-and-leave expression on her face and Drew smirk, he loved to tease May and see her get angry.

"I know and I even don't need to try," Drew said with a smug look on his face and May rolled her eyes playfully.

"So what are you going to do Drew?" May ask with a smile changing the subject cheerfully, Drew raised his eyebrow seeing that she change the subject.

"Well I was going to train," Drew explain and May nodded understandingly, "but I think I will relax for a while" Drew told her while sitting in the edge of the lake with his feet dangling above the water, May decided to relax as well so she walked over to where Drew was and sat next to him and her feet dangled also. Beautifly decided to land on May's head to rest a bit.

"Well I'm going to relax also since me and Beautifly just finish practicing," May said happily while looking at the clear water and seeing her reflection and seeing Beautifly looking at her reflection also.

"Which was a horrible appeal by the way," Drew said as he once again started to tease May, who in return rolled her sapphire eyes at him and pushed him playfully with a small smile at her lips.

"Was not, it was awesome and cool!" May said as she decided to play along with him, Drew smirked in return and flicked his green bangs that were not letting him see.

"Sure it was May..." Drew said sarcastically as he turned to look at her. She pouted in return as she caught his sarcasm and narrowed her eyes at him. " You'll need to do a lot better than that if you want to impress the judges," Drew said teasingly as May turn red from anger, even though at first she was playing along she was still tired and she got angrily easily when she was tired.

"I'm pretty sure that this appeal will impress the judges Drew," The brunette said angrily as she keep her glare on her best friend.

"I don't think so Airhead," Drew said using a nick-name to riled her up and apparently it work because she glared with more might.

"Well I do, Mr. Rose," May scuffed and puffed out her checks angrily. Drew shook his head side ways.

"Really May? You're bringing back Mr. Rose?" Drew question with a perk eyebrow as he looked at May, who after hearing the question stopped being so angry.

"Well, Yeah, It still counts since you still keep giving Beautifly roses," May said as she poked both her pointer fingers together and continued, "Yet I still don't get why you give her roses," May said that part as if she was thinking that to herself rather than saying it. "Hey Drew? Who were the roses really for, I mean they couldn't all have been for Beautifly?" May questioned tilting her head to the side curiously.

Drew lean in closer to May and kissed her, May's eyes widen with shock but after a few seconds they closed and she kissed him back. They kissed for a while until they needed to part to breath, May looked at Drew shock with her checks red. "Now do you know who the roses were for," Drew ask May and she nodded smiling still staring at him. "May I know i'm good looking and all but will you stop staring and answer?" Drew ask with a smirk.

"You are so full of your self," May said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "But the answer is I'm head over heels for you," May confessed as she blushed a little.

"Good, also don't think that just because you're my girlfriend I will go easy on you in contests, I'm still better than you," Drew said as he flick his hair, complitly ruining the moment.

"Geez... You seriously need to lower your ego," May said as she shoved him by the shoulder playfully with a smile on her lips.

"And we seriously need to make you less oblivious to your surroundings," Drew said referring to when he got here that she didn't notice his presence. May stuck out her tongue childishly at him in response and Drew chuckled. They both stood up and May returned Beautifly to her pokeball and headed out of the forest only to bumped with Dawn, Paul, Misty and Ash.

The girls smiled at each other knowingly and Drew and Paul smirk mischievously before turning to the girls. Since Ash wasn't in there conversation in the computer he didn't know of this.

"By the way," Drew started getting the attention of everyone.

"We heard you girls confess in the restaurant yesterday," Paul fished bluntly as all the girls looked at the guys in disbelief.

"WHAT?" All the girls scream together.

* * *

** Me:OMG! That is the longest Story I have ever done. This story took me like a month or more to finish and I'm really proud of my self for finishing it. I worked really hard if I do say so my self. Constructive criticism accepted but please don't be mean, I'm still new at this so I will need some help along the way, and I'm really happy for all the support you guys give, Thank you all, Hope you liked it! **

**May:Anica would also like to say once again thanks for the help Elegant! It means a lot to Anica!**

**Drew:(flicks hair and smirks)Review.**

** ~REVIEW~**


End file.
